User talk:Timeroot
TimerootT • C • JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19118219 Talk JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot TimerootT • C • TimerootT • C • TimerootT • C • OrbFu OrbFu TimerootT • C • TimerootT • C • OrbFu OrbFu TimerootT • C • OrbFu 19118219 Talk OrbFu TimerootT • C • OrbFu 卐 卐 Drago111 Drago111 Raw lobbs Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot Timeroot Talk • • OrbFu Master2k27 Master2k27 OrbFu OrbFu -- Danny (talk) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk Timeroot Talk • • Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk OrbFu OrbFu Timeroot Talk • • OrbFu Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk OrbFu Timeroot Talk • • Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk Timeroot Talk • • OrbFu Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk OrbFu Timeroot Talk • • Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk Whovian39 Whovian39 OrbFu 19118219 Talk 19118219 Talk 19118219 Talk 03:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Undead Minions Hi. I was just wondering what you uploaded those images of undead minions for? They're not currently being used. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:24, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Turret Pictures Thanks for helping the wiki by uploading those pictures of turrets! I will edit them to add transparency right away! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :By the way, do you mind if I ask how you got past wave 55? I barely managed to once and I ended up losing on wave 61. =[ --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Transparency To add transparency, you will need a graphics editing program (other than paint) such as GIMP, which can be downloaded here for free since it's open source software. Once you are in gimp you need to open the image you want to work on and add an "alpha channel" which stores translucent pixels. Now that you have an alpha channel, pixels you delete will become transparent. there are several 'easy' ways to add transparency with the gimp, but first you should always crop to focus on the subject of your images. To do this, press SHIFT + C. This will select the cropping tool. now drag the borders of the cropping tool so that the object you want to make an image of is in between the lines. now click in the middle of the cropping tool without dragging. your image was now cropped. Now there are several options to try. U is the fuzzy select tool (similar to magic wand in photoshop), which lets you select continous ares of color which is particularly useful when it is just an object on a white background. You may notice that in the main window there is a threshold option. This is very important to use. The higher the threshold, the further the hexadecimal pixel value can be from the color you use the fuzzy select too on. Basically, higher means a wider range of colors. You can hold down shift to select more than one continuous region of color at once, then press delete to remove all the selected pixels. next you have the select by color tool (SHIFT + O), which lets you select all pixels which are exactly the same color. this is only useful in some situations, as if there are pixels of the same color somewhere else in the image, they will also be selected, and this can be a problem if you want to keep them. And last but not least, you have the color to alpha option. You should almost never use this unless you have no other options, as it may make certain pixels translucent that should be opaque. But anyways, it's located under colors -> color to alpha. If there are only a few pixels that need erased, and you want it done fast, you can just use the eraser tool. (SHIFT + E). I find it easiest to set the brush to circle (01) and turn opacity pressure sensitivity off for most images. If you want a larger brush, you can play with the scale option. Those are only the basics, but for the most part, that's all you need to know for BASIC transparency editing. I wrote this rather quickly, so there is actually quite a few other things you could mess with, but for the most part, this is all you need to know. You should always save transparent images (and regular images as well) as .PNG because of the outstanding file quality at not that high file size. For small images it's safe to set compression to 0. Hope that helps! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ASCII Art Noticed you copied my user page, but I don't care... anyways, you didn't seem to edit the calculators right, and you also seem to have some ASCII art on the bottom of the page... but it's not working right is it? Here, try this: ^ / \ / \ | | That took forever to fill in.... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Shield or whatever from terra phoenix Please see Image_talk:Shield_terraphoenix.PNG. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Notice how there are scattered grayish pixels around the border of the shield. I would've edited it myself, but seeing as I'm not far enough in the game... ::I fixed up the image for you, do you have any other images of weapons not listed on the site yet, other than the ones you start with? I could edit those for you as well. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:57, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Noticed you raided me 4 times... Congratulations on being one of the few people that actually managed to raid me... =[ Anyways, I currently have over 3500 treasure left, and nobody's been able to raid me in 2 days, so if you want to help my renown, try raiding me again... Good luck with that! =P :You're joking right... what about the Pit Demons, Vampire Lords, and Skeleton Sentiunels?!? Beaten by goblin runts? omg... :::Yeah, I didn't change that yet, but I'm way past that goal lol --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Your New Category Hmm... Not a bad idea having that category. I'll code it in now, so it will work as soon as enough of the Job Queue is processed. =] --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it would be a good idea to continue adding the achievements without... categories to that page. since you were going to do it anyways, could you finish that? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry about my wording. I thought it made perfect sense. I meant that you should continue adding the categories of achievements that don't have certain information to that page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Mathematical Equation Images See Talk:Dungeon_Assault#Solution_to_Math_Images_not_Matching_Page_Colors. If it were as easy as making the png files, I'd simply make them into svgs instead... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Remove Stub Templates Please Hi, once you add all the details of a particular achievement, and the achievement page has an image, you should remove the stub tags. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Dungeon Assault Semi-Protection I do not believe it necessary to semi-protect the dungeon assault page... MANY MANY anonymous users have made valid contributions, and lots of those haven't needed to be removed. Anonymous users can be very helpful when they make contributions, and sometimes they don't want to contribute at all if they have to create an account. I am against semi-protection, unless absolutely necessary. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Taken care of... thanks for letting me know... if I didn't find out, he could've blanked even more pages... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Wow... I managed to ban him within 10 minutes of you posting on my user page... just realized that. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's just a good thing he didn't edit any major template pages like Template:Jagex, if he did enough times, he could've literally backed the job queue up for days, causing the wiki to run slow long after he's banned... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:33, 28 September 2008 (UTC) imagemaps you never did respond to me on Forum:Imagemap_Colors... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Summary Spam Please don't spam in the summary field when you make edits... "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." isn't very useful information, now is it? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Image Categorisation I just wanted to say I noticed the work you did categorising images recently. Means there's less that I have to do! ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) RE: hey Well, seeing as how i havent been to california in the past 5 years and seeing as how funorb has barely been out for 1 year, obviously im not the person you might think you know. thanks for the advice though (i thought my name was original...how u get confused) Mugged99 03:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 must be a copy-cat i've had this name for 5 years, although tragically i did want to register as just 'mugged' on runescape but that name was already taken by someone who had 30 thief on HS and nothing else. I never forget this story... Mugged99 04:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 Re: ImageMap What functionality are you trying to achieve? Just an image with a link? That'd be easy to do... if you're trying to get something complex to work, could you explain what you want the code to do? I'll look into this. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Using non-template pages as templates! You can actually use non-template pages as templates. For example would transclude the information in your first sandbox. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Incorrectly named images Does it actually matter about the file names of the achievements? To answer your query, Novis is the name of the user who achieved Arch Mage and was asked to upload it. Each user will give the image a different name, so it is worth the effort to re-name all of them? 19118219 Talk 06:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm trying to compile the achievement database, an achievements page template, automated infobox achievement, game-page achievement template, etc. and in order to do this, I need the images to follow a certain pattern. The other option would be to use the #ifexist PaserFunction, but that costs way to much to be used on this kind of scale. There are only around 80 images that need re-naming altogether, and it will make a incredible amount of things a lot simpler in the long run. Really. Basically, all we have to do to create, for example, an achievement page, is create the page, typing just , then we put the entry in the database, and it's done. While it's maybe a teensy bit longer, the table of achievements on the game page will require just the name of the achievement to be entered (possibly, not even that), and all personal achievement pages will update almost automatically as well. --Timeroot Talk • • 06:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hm, ok. I'll try to update them. I'm assuming that you've already tagged them all though. 19118219 Talk 07:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: What about the difference between "Speed Demon.png" and "Speed Demon.PNG"? :::Hmm, I do think that being consistent with filenames is a good idea, even though I'm not yet convinced about the achievement database. I wish there was a "move" option for images though... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm currently having a few errors with the uploading (The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again) but be assured I'm aware of which images still need re-uploading. 19118219 Talk 08:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, this is really weird. Currently, HS' Sniper achievement is under Image:Sniper-large.png but TP Sniper achievement is under Image:Sniper-large.PNG. I didn't know you could do that... 19118219 Talk 08:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Everything you marked misnamed have been corrected (and Quartic beat me to uploading Perfection-large =P), and their links fixed (unfortunately, user pages are an exception, they'll have to fix that themselves). I've also fixed some that you didn't mark yet. 19118219 Talk 09:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol! I was actually going through re-categorising the Pixelate achievement images, and I noticed that that one was missing for some reason. I hadn't realised it had been misnamed and hence deleted. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wow! Thanks for doing all the re-naming... I had totally not expected that when I got home. I hadn't meant to imply that I'd done all of them, but you found all of the rest, I think. Nice! And I was astounded to find that all the images in Category:Achievement images were gone... just incredible. Thanks! Now, to finish all those templates that were promised... --Timeroot Talk • • 23:07, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, not all actually - there's two that actually fit there rather than in a subcategory! :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Revert I reverted the edits you made to my userpage, because I don't really like the look of that template. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :It's ok...I thought you might just not know about the Userbox, though, so I thought I'd take the liberty of adding it. Sorry. Maybe we could add another parameter to the Userbox, to choose from one of two (or maybe three) styles? It could be a very interesting new take. And, now that I think of it, that could go for all Userboxes... --Timeroot Talk • • 23:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, maybe. Feel free to have a fiddle around with it. You can post any designs you come up with on my talk page. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sandbox - Achievement Template Nice work you did on this, am I right to say that if Template:Achievement db is finished, all we have to do is tranfer sandbox 1 to a template? Then we could put this on the game articles to save space, right? 19118219 Talk 02:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Correct. Exactly Correct. I think you're assuming we'll have to type the names of the achievements in, though...wrong. Utterly wrong. If we add the achievement lists which I have planned, and make an ever-so-simple re-feeding template to fit our needs, we won't even have to type any parameters. That's the true beauty. You see, the template will use to find the name of the page, which is identical to the game. Then, it'll use the name of the game to get a list of all the achievements from that game. Then, it puts that into something like Sandbox1, and all the achievements are displayed, with just ~21 characters. Isn't that awesome? Timeroot Talk • • 02:42, 25 January 2009 (UTC) He said he would give everyone rights. Not sure what they are though. Thrack Gorsh 05:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The Point system in DR. PSTE I saw your edit on the ToDo Lst about the points given out by enemies in Dr.P. While I was at it, I realised that the points in the table are only for Medium Dificulty, which kinda led me into confusion. So should we be looking for the scores on Medium difficulty or on all of them?Powdinet 23:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :The scores on easy and hard are a simple multiple of the score on medium. I have re-written the Dr P article slightly to make this clearer. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Documentation drift When you change the behaviour of a template which has a noinclude documentation section, do you think you could change the documentation to keep it up to date? Some indication on the relevant talk page of why you're making the change wouldn't go amiss either. Cheers. OrbFu 00:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, right - I was going to, but I forgot. I'll go do it now. Timeroot Talk • • 00:03, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ataxtix Umm... you know you just blocked ataxtix again... on my computer it still shows up... also before you block it next time could you read the reply on my page User:84.64.199.17 Ok i will do that then!Whovian39 16:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Also you posted your last comment in the middle of a load of other comments so it took a little while for me to find... 0_o I've made quite a big start! Take a look and show it to the rest of them arguing with me! :Well, it is a lot more content... but it seems slightly repetetive? I dunno... First, you'll have to clean up the punctuation/spelling/grammar a good lot, but soon you might have a decent Ataxtix article. Oh, and one more thing, since it seems you've just been inserting sentences (which is fine), some of the information has been split up in very awkward ways. You might want to look into that. Finally, try to get some citations on some the speculation, such as a Forum thread with a quote from a J-Mod. Definitely looks good, though. Timeroot Talk • • 00:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Right... i only said i'd just started... but there is some good advice there. I'll set about on punctuation/spelling/grammar ,the awkward sentences and some of the repetition! It would be helpful if you pointed out some prime examples of those points above... =] Also by speculation you mean a forum thread on the funorb forums right? Whovian39 15:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping... although you have put 2 links to pages that are not yet written...0_o Whovian39 09:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) By the way why is my username at the top of your page? Whovian39 11:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Signatures. I noticed you've been having some fun with your signature. While I can see the funny side of this, I also realise it could be misleading to future editors, so try to only use it where it doesn't matter. ;-p ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh great I'm talking to myself. (referring to the USERNAME part in your sig)Aryogaton 02:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you look in my sandbox (2), you'll see an interesting template I found the code for right here. It's pretty open to different uses - it always transcludes itself and another piece of code (specified upon creation of the template), either before, after, or both. It update on every save, so... it's like an automatic history, in way. It can also take automatic parameters, which it feeds itself in the next save. I made a version of this that create automatic guestbooks - all a person does is just leave a comment, and save. It automatically adds their signature to a list. Anyway, I thought that went sort of along with the /yumipon 03:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) thing. I left an example at the top of my page... You'll see your signature added next time you post here. (Timeroot) - yumipon 03:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops, I'd transcluded wrong one... it should work now. 19118219 Talk 03:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Um, out of curiosity, how DID you manage to find that signature thing? Talk 11:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::I made raw signature (of course), and then I wrote the wikiText . I couldn't just use ~~~~, or else the MediaWiki parser realizes it's my own signature, and deletes it. This way, I trick the parser. I type ~~~ (three tildes), and it creates four tildes - that way, it displays the time of the next save, along with the next person's signature. If you want your own time, make you signature equal to , and type ~~~~ (four tildes). That way, it still gives the next person's signature, but your save time. There is probably a way to do this without changing your signature, and using subst: instead, but I couldn't work it out. Oh, Aik Hui, on a side note, you can remove the text from your signature - I don't use the text anymore. 19118219 Talk 03:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, Timeroot, do you think you could change your signature back to something that isn't misleading - I've noticed you've been using it on talk pages where it would be useful to be able to keep track of who made which edit. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, I changed it back. Okay now? Timeroot Talk • • 04:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) This is cool =D lol is a complete lunatic | Talk :You realize you just insulted every single member on this entire wiki, right?Aryogaton 03:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Um, who did you just call a complete lunatic? Yumipon is a complete lunatic Talk 11:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Um, I think he was, calling you a complete lunatic, . Yes, you! Who else here is a lunatic besdies ? is the ugliest, dumbest person here. He's so dumb, even he could figure it out! - Signed, 19118219 Talk 03:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC), who is uglier than your mom's child. (i.e. !) :I know that as a general rule stuff shouldn't be deleted from talk pages, but I think this is going a bit far. Unless you know that people have been playing around with the USERNAME template it comes across as a fairly offensive unprovoked personal attack. OrbFu 09:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) DA Calculator I did a bit of playing about yesterday evening and I thought I'd mention my approach to storing the data for the raiders and rooms: Goblin Runt Goblin Cleaver Giant Rats Rot Worms Snakes Click the button to update the result. I haven't yet done any work on writing the dacalc function beyond function dacalc() { return document.getElementById("raider").value + " vs " + document.getElementById("room").value; } which does what you'd expect it to do. It should be simple to split on : and extract the various fields, and the advantage of doing it this way is that nothing is duplicated. It will want an extra field for some raiders and rooms with passive special abilities which affect combat (and possibly those which affect the result of combat, for completeness). The full version should probably have checkboxes for the the abilities of the Witch, Dryad, Enchantress, Zealot; some kind of input to specify the Sorceress's p/t; and some way of specifying the number of Tripbell Wires, Banshees, etc. triggered, and the bonuses of a Vampire Lord. We can put it live without and fork it in userspace to test major changes. OrbFu 08:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. A question though - how easy will this be to edit for: :#Anonymous users? :#Registered users? :#Admins? :Also, there is a degree of uncertainty in our current Dungeon Assault formulae, so perhaps we should do some more data collection, to try and narrow down the options. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Impossible, impossible, shouldn't be too bad if they know JavaScript. We cannot under any circumstances allow non-admins to edit JavaScript because it's a massive security hole; but we need JavaScript to insert the select and option things. I suppose we could try to make it parse values out of the tables in Dungeon Assault, but that seems like rather hard work. In terms of formulae the other thing I was thinking about for the final version was a field where the user can enter their own formula (possibly with a drop-down for some simple ones). I don't see a security risk there because people can only bork their own computers. OrbFu 09:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Nice. I had been picturing something just slightly different, though. I thought that, rather than storing all the values in the HTML, we would just have the JavaScript take that specific option and do a giant switch to assign the proper values. That way, it could also find any special abilities along the way, with a whole extra Switch, or some uneccessary checkboxes. I'm just hoping to mostly copy the code from .exe file for the most part, frankly. Of course, there will be adjustments needed based on the needed HTML code, and the fact that instead of Visual Basic it will be JavaScript. But with any luck, this should work well. Quartic, what other possible formulas do you suggest? Timeroot Talk • • 15:21, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The forum thread referenced for the formulae had a number of different possibilities for the probabilities of winning a single roll. Unfortunately, these didn't get resolved before the thread died. (I think the thread still exists, but it hasn't been posted on in ages.) If you want specific examples, I'm sure I can remember some of them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I found the thread and bumped it for you. Timeroot Talk • • 15:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Timeroot, I'm not sure what you mean about "unnecessary checkboxes": the point is that if you get your Witch to boost your Chaos Champion then that affects the probability that he beats a Stone Golem. I'm not sure what you mean about extra switches, either. In terms of formulae I think we could start with just the one and offer others later. I have some ideas in terms of rolling D20s. OrbFu 15:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::See User:OrbFu/Sandbox for instructions on how to test my code without having to copy it all. I think I see now what you meant about unnecessary checkboxes. My opinion is that my approach is quicker and easier for simple cases, whereas yours is obviously more flexible. Perhaps a hybrid approach would be possible. I see two routes for that: either have the selects and checkboxes update the contents of the stats input boxes or give them separate buttons but share the underlying computational code. You're still going to need some mechanism for inputting special cases. OrbFu 23:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I saw your sandbox - I just copied to mine in case I wanted to edit it. As regard to the checkboxes, here is what I had been thinking: When I was thinking of how this might work, I was hoping to just make it similar to my .exe file. There, there are two drop down menus to pick the raider (what you have already made - nice work), along with selectors for other things. First, there are three checkboxes: one each for "Harden Raider", "Gift of the Trees", and "Glamour". These are the only three special abilities that apply to another raider. I suppose there should be one more for "Zealot in party"... Anyway, then there are three more input boxes for "Attack Increase", "Attack Decrease", and "Detect Increase", and "Vampire Lord Kills". The last one can dynamically appear/disappear depending on whether you choose Vampire Lord or not, but that may get a tad annoying - I dunno. Finally, the one other thing I recommend doing is, instead of just one outcome, list the probabilities for advancing, charging, and fleeing. For example, if the chance of success for advancing was 40%, and for fleeing it was 70%, it would be an important choice for the user to make. And we definitely need to tell them whether charging or advancing is better. I'll go take a look now. Timeroot Talk • • 23:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, that's pretty much what I was thinking. There are a couple of things I'm not sure about, though. How much stuff stacks? I presume two Zealots is twice the effect of one, so we might want simple drop-downs instead of checkboxes - I hadn't thought of that before. A drop-down might be better than two input boxes for the Sorceress, too (and I can't see anything else which would use "Attack Increase" and "Attack Decrease"). Also, how does Glamour handle rounding? I'd guess it rounds down (integer division). That's a good suggestion wrt charging and fleeing. I had been thinking of adding two more buttons, but it's much better to display them all at once. I'll finish special abilities first, and I won't get round to that today because it's too late. OrbFu 00:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Nothing else that uses Attack Increase and Decrease? Hmm... I can think of very many... For example, Banshee, Nails, Rot Worms, etc. Basically, the stats for the raider can vary a lot. Of course, we'll use the base number, but for all we know, it could be a chaos champion with 1 attack and 1 defence. (worthless... lulz) Anyway, these two boxes are definitely necessary. Timeroot Talk • • 00:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Formulae I think it makes sense to make a subsection here for discussing the actual formulae that we will want to include, as opposed to discussing the details of the coding of the calculator. What we really need is data, so we can see which models have the closest fit to reality. I think we should create a page on the Wiki for this, (particularly since my original thread has died) perhaps in the forums?I have created Forum:Dungeon Assault Combat Data. I'll also mention that I might not be able to dedicate much time to this, because I have revision for some exams that I should be starting soon. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:00, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :#Your approach (drawing coloured balls out of a hat) :#Roll stat1 dice (D-ns) vs stat2 dice and take the highest (the Risk approach) :#Roll stat1 dice (D-ns) vs stat2 dice and compare the totals (the Exalted approach?) :Can't think of any others immediately. In terms of the stats we should probably specify careful recording - ideally we want to know all relevant stats for both parties, plus the outcome of the sneak/detect and the outcome of the combat or dodge. To simply record the overall outcome is to throw away data. OrbFu 23:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::There's also a few possibilities that don't have a simple real-life analogy, but could still be implemented fairly easy in the game. I don't see much point in looking into these unless none of the other models fit the data. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi! I saw your post on the Central forum. I switched User:Wikia to a bot, so you won't see them in recent changes anymore. I saw that you guys deleted one of the welcomes, because you were concerned about wasting server space. You don't have to worry about that -- we have plenty of server space. :) Once an edit is made, that record is always in the system, even if it gets deleted -- we keep everything, so that we can restore it later if we need to. That's part of how wikis work. So deleting a page doesn't save space -- it actually adds new information, which also needs to be stored. So -- don't worry about it -- you guys can make all the edits you want, and you never have to worry about server space. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Compressed gas? Are you sure that "gas is usually compressed in any pockets it fills. Sometimes, especially towards the bottom of the volcano, a one-tile pocket of gas expands to fill twenty tiles"? I have never observed that, and I've played a lot of MD. It also doesn't fit with the way gas behaves when it's not in a pocket. OrbFu 23:00, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Taking the mick Sorry about that im new to the whoal wikia thing and im geting there i did the new link orginsing on zombie down (not the table but puting there) also the large taking the mick is acley allready uploaded to funorb i just croped then uploaded it i dont have the achevment yet and so far nowon has :P ZD history Sorry about that :( Stub CSS Strangely I got it right in Monobook.css. Weird. OrbFu 23:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Guy who changed laser gun page... Hi! Thanks for the thank you message. I am an anon editor, but I do wish to make an account. There is a problem, however! Whenever I try to make an account, it always rejects it. The exact wording is: "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time". Is there a bug, or is there an age limit or something? Thank you for reading, I hope you respond soon! :Actually, a robot left that message, not I... Yes, there is a minimum age requirement. If you'll look here, you'll see you have to be at least 13 years old. Frankly, I don't like it either. Timeroot Talk • • 00:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Your signature I'm sorry, but your signature breaks my talk page. Until it's fixed, I'll have to delete it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Question Hey how you change the color of website, and picture of "Fuorb Wiki " for exmple? Thanks Hiya. i m helping funorb wiki in portuguese language, i edited main page, it was great, i made diaries and im editing orb dodoiwloadcan you put image of orb dowload wallpapers? i did table, just need edit , and put images. Thanks.--Raw lobbs 23:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hey timeroot i wanted to help ppl not waste their orb coins getting images so i decided to upload them for free! Hey timeroot i wanted to help fellow funorbians to get those images for free and not having to pay orb coins for it!Drago111 05:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Odd edit Well, I honestly don't remember altering the page that much, maybe when I fixed a typo the cache was cleared from a template change? As for the parser |center its not working for IE7 properly, I will get an image soon to show you what I mean. 卐 18:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Duplicate achievement names and DPL The Arcanists achievement Sniper is showing Image:Sniper.png. Looking at Template:Infobox achievement.dpl I see that we don't currently have a solution to the issue of duplicate achievement names leading to the small images getting confused. Could you take a look at this, please? OrbFu 20:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, we do have a solution - it just needed to be updated. It's basically the one part of the template that does need to be updated. If you go to Template:Infobox achievemnt.dpl, you'll see there's a list of all the duplicate achievements.So the images for those achievments are written in the form "Arcanists_Winning_Streak.png", for example, instead of just "Winning_Streak.png", as this would conflict with "Virogrid''_Winning_Streak.png", which would also become "Winning_Streak.png". For any new duplicatre achievievemtns, just add the name of the achievement to the list there. TimerootT • C • 09:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. I didn't click "Edit" and that list isn't visible in the straightforward view. OrbFu 10:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sig Your sig is cool and all, but it's size seems to have increased to the point that it's disrupting the text around it. Would you mind reverting to the old, not as tall one? 19118219 Talk 13:43, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :How's this one? TimerootT • C • 16:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::My observations would indicate using this one would render talk pages readable. It's still disruptive, though. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::How about this? Would it be less disruptive? I think it should be small enough.TimerootT • C • 20:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the second one, right above, is fine. 19118219 Talk 04:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::That second one appears to have no disruption. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Kickabout League and DPL Do you have any idea why when I try adding I get this? OrbFu 16:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... When I try previewing, I get something worse. It thinks the pages don't use Infobox achievement, so it uses , making 30 or so redlinks. But that's common. Sometimes DPL just gets angry... Idk why. Luckily, it never actually fails suddenly on the important pages. I say give it a day or two, and work on improving your (and wikia's) karma. The code is all correct... look: It's definitely noticing the pages... but sometimes, it doesn't want to be nice. :-( They don't call it "dynamic" because it always does the same thing... :P TimerootT • C • 15:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I wonder whether it's related to the use of comments inside the templates. Just tried removing the ones at the start of two achievements to test. Edit: and again. OrbFu 15:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::What? "and again"? Not following... TimerootT • C • 16:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::okay, a few observations: produces as well, even on the arcanists page. But still works fine there. When I try on Kickabout League, it epicly phails, except for those three achievements you edited... good thinking! Let's try to fix some more. TimerootT • C • 16:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :"And again" was because I did a second round of editing achievements, removing more than just the first comment. Not sure why stuff isn't working on this page - that misled me into thinking that it hadn't helped at all. OrbFu 17:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I would look at the source code of DPL to see whether I could figure out how it's parsing, but I can't work out what we actually have installed. In it says "DynamicPageList2 (Versión 1.6.3)" but links to Extension:DynamicPageList. The latter links to DynamicPageList2, but ''that page claims that the most recent version of it is 0.8.1. This is why when you fork a project you should call it something distinctively different. OrbFu 17:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think what was bugging it up was the comment after the words "Infobox achievement". It the name of the template was "Infobox achievement ", not "Infobox achievement", so it called the .default (the code to display when the template is not transcluded on the page.) I'm not sure about arcanists though... must be something with whatever happens when it is passed a parameter.. I'll have to check that bit. It works on Global achievements though, right? :~S TimerootT • C • 17:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::P.S., look at mw:Extension:DynamicPageList2. Link to mediaWiki like that, kk? TimerootT • C • 18:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Re: My sig : But it does allow them. So I don't understand the problem. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'm still uncertain as to why they need changing when they're perfectly functional. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Admin abilities They can't permanently delete pages. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, yes, they can. I'm perfectly aware of the undelete action - and I'd rather not say how to do it here. But it is possible, believe me. TimerootT • C • 20:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC)